Already Yours
by CelestialRevenge
Summary: Choosing between a childhood friend or the transfer student isn't easy, each one of them hiding dark secrets behind their backs. However, when Lucy first gazed into those deep, onyx eyes of his, she realized. Despite all their differences and their tragedies, fate has a twisted, cruel story planned out. And Lucy knew from that moment— that she was already his. Already yours, Natsu.
1. Encountering You

**Hello, readers! I am back with a new story concept which I hope you all will enjoy. It's a little mix between romance, drama, and action. The prologue will be set in the present, while the whole story will be in the past. It will be like Lucy narrating what has happened throughout the whole story.  
**

 **Also, I will incorporate some ideas from Tokyo Ghoul into this fanfiction for action purposes. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fairy Tail nor Tokyo Ghoul belong to me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Now, when I walk through the snow covered ground, looking around as I see fragile snowflakes falling around me, I can't help but remember it all again.

If I really, really think back, everything probably began that breezy day a few weeks before Christmas break. It was during my junior year in high school, when I was still that quiet, shy girl of sixteen years old. I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence and peacefulness this winter day has brought me. Back then, if I had chosen differently, things would have turned out completely different than how they are now. Despite that, the crushing regret I once felt is no longer there, although the bittersweet memories will remain.

And I realized... attempting to forget only seals those memories within you...

* * *

 _It all began with you._

 _You, who appeared in my life so suddenly._

 _You, who left me without a word._

 _You, whom I cared for so deeply without cause._

 _What was it that made me drawn to you again and again? Perhaps it was the time when you and I were walking from house to house, looking for my scarf that was blown away. Or maybe it was the time we fell into the creek together after sneaking away from the party. Or when you wrapped your warm jacket around my shivering body that freezing night?_

 _The moment our hands touched that day, our fates became entwined. Perhaps I fell in love when you stood in the rain with me waiting for dawn to come during that dark, dark night of regret. And I couldn't help but fall deeper into this abyss that fate had created when you raised your defiant looking eyes, telling those people back then that I belonged to you. And still I do.  
_

 _The days I've spent visiting you, staying with you night by night during those times, hoping that I can alleviate your pain. And when you finally revealed that deep, dark secret of yours... I was already too deep into this abyss and there was no turning back when I told you I wasn't afraid. And that wasn't a lie. I wasn't afraid because it was you. You, who carried me in your arms after I lost consciousness, telling me you'll go wherever I wanted you to go, even if it were far, far away from this place. Yet, it was also you who brought me here._

 _It all began with you._

 _And it all ended with you._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An Encounter (Junior Year)  
**

Today didn't go as I imagined at all.

Arriving at school after sleeping at 2 am in the morning helping stalk Levy's crush online for her, I stumbled into the classroom, narrowly missing the school bell, and took a seat in my usual spot. Mr. Takumi, a rather young and well dressed man with jet black hair and cobalt blue eyes, passed back our calculus test papers, mumbling something about retests on Friday afternoon for those who made below a 75. Already feeling half dead from the lack of sleep I've had, I barely reacted to my shockingly low score while I lay my head down on my desk, trying to get some rest. I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing this great opportunity of sleep until a crumpled piece of paper hit me.

Unfolding the note, I read silently, "Can't walk home with u anymore. Tennis practice schedule changed." Glancing over at Ren, my best guy friend, I saw him smile apologetically with those mischievous green eyes of his. I shot him a look of annoyance, and scribbled a reply, throwing the paper at him, hitting his red hair.

Has he even watched the news lately? It was becoming increasingly dangerous to walk alone in the streets now at night. Who knows what could happen? Ren and I are the only ones (out of the circle of friends that I know of) who live in District 11. By the time he gets home from school, it would be way past dusk and I wouldn't be there to walk with him anymore. This will not only put him at a higher risk of ending up as a victim like the ones I've seen on the news, but it'll also jeopardize my safety as well. I'll have to talk to him about that later.

The day didn't get any better. The bell soon rang to dismiss the classes for lunch. Everyone around me rushed out the door, and I followed, with Ren tagging behind me.

"Ren," I hissed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He was much taller than me, just a few inches away from hitting six feet, while I was a measly five feet and four inches.

"What is it, Lucy?" Ren looked at me, concerned. "If this is about walking home... I'm sorry. I really couldn't do anything to change my tennis schedule."

Ren frowned slightly and I tried my hardest not to smile. It was really hard to stay angry or annoyed at Ren, especially when he looks at me with that sincere expression. The way he looked at me many years ago that day...

It was when I was seven years old.

 _I had somehow lost my mother among the crowds. It was a huge sale day at the supermarket, where my parents and Ren's went shopping. Seeing a sparkling dragonfly hairpin, I began staring at the little jewels attached delicately to each silver wing. Realizing some time had passed, I tried looking for my mom's pretty golden hair but she was no where to be seen._

 _I didn't know what to do. "Lost children stay put," I remembered my teachers saying, but I was terrified of the people around me, rushing in and out of the store, pushing others out of the way to get what they want. I found my way to a tiny corner and sat down beside a bucket and mop. There were significantly fewer people in this corner of the market, and I made myself comfortable, leaning on the bucket a little. Now that I think about it, I was probably alone for about a little less than thirty minutes, but it felt like hours to me. Resisting the urge to tear up a little, I dozed off, imagining the bucket of murky water was my pillow at home._

 _I woke up to a tap on my shoulder. It was Ren, his ruffled red hair brushing my forehead as he bent down to look at me. He was eight back then, but at that moment, he seemed much older than he actually was. His green eyes bore into mine, looking at me with that same concerned, worried expression._

 _"Lucy..." He began to say, still looking at me, as if I would disappear if he looked away. "I finally found you." He was so close, his forehead almost touching mine._

 _And that was the moment I began to cry, although I was telling myself that I was way too old to be doing this in the middle of the supermarket. But I just couldn't stop. The way Ren said he found me, the way he was panting heavily searching the entire store to find me... I realized how much I hated being alone._

 _Ren pulled me into an awkward hug; he didn't know what to do exactly when I started crying in front of him._

 _"W-wha?" I sniffled, and he tightened his embrace._

 _"Sorry," he whispered. "You just looked like you needed a hug. That's all." I nodded. "Your mom is really worried. I was supposed to be with you, but when I went to find you, you were gone."_

 _"I want... to go back," I replied. Ren smiled at me, a little shy, but his smile quickly disappeared and he suddenly buried my head onto his shoulder._

 _The mop in the bucket I was leaning on had tipped over. Ren, with no time to react, had chosen to protect me instead. The wooden part of the mop struck his lower back and he flinched a little bit._

 _I quickly bolted upwards, "I'm sorry!" I scrambled awkwardly to move the mop away from him, and checked that the bucket was still upright. "I'm sorry I'm sorry sorry sorry."_

 _Ren gave me that same concerned look again, only this time, he was smiling. Then, he chuckled. "It's okay," he said, taking my hand. "I'll take you to our parents, okay?"_

 _"Wait!" I tugged at his hand. I didn't want to be alone anymore, and Ren made me realize it. "P-promise me that you'll always be with me, Ren."_

 _"I promise, Lucy."_

My cheeks flared. I still had the dragonfly pin; it's hanging on a key chain from my purse now. I felt Ren's hand on my forehead, and I jerked back.

"Your face is burning," Ren brushed my hair out of the way, still keeping his hand on my forehead. "Are you sure you're alright? You've been staring into space the whole time."

"I'm fine.." I replied. "Just be careful on your way home at night from now on. You saw the news right? District 11 is getting more dangerous. I'll be fine on my own, though."

"I know you will be," Ren looked at kindly. "And you don't have to worry about me. My tennis partner and I will be carpooling."

"Oh," I said. "Well, um, I'll see you at lunch!" My heart was still racing from that sudden flashback I had, and I can still feel the warmth of Ren's hand on my head.

* * *

I arrived at the cafeteria.

Putting my binders and notebooks down next to Levy and Lisanna, I walked to the disgustingly long lunch line to order some lunch to eat. The only thing decent they sold was the iced coffee in the corner of the fridge. Hardly anyone ever noticed it, though.

Taking a bottle, I proceeded to pay for my meal. Suddenly, the brat named Gray tripped over his own gym shorts that he flung and spilled his freezing glass of orange juice onto me. He deserved that kick in return, although it wasn't enough to compensate my ruined jacket. I sighed.

I walked back to my lunch table to see that my other friends have also arrived. Wendy and Romeo, the two freshmen, were sitting off to the side and reading something together. The seniors, Mirajane and Erza, were sitting with Lisanna and Yukino directly across from me. I didn't know Yukino very well, but I do know that she is Lisanna's good friend, and that they were both sophomores. I sat with Levy, Ren, and Rika. Levy was a good friend of mine since middle school, and I've known Rika and Ren the longest. Rika has long, wavy black hair with piercing blue eyes, kind of like a girl version of Mr. Takumi. They were both popular among the opposite genders, I suppose.

"Hi Lucy," Rika poked me teasingly. "I heard Ren is ditching his daily walk home with you?"

I rolled my eyes at Ren. "Apparently so," I replied. Ren shuffled in embarrassment, giving me an apologetic glance again.

"Ha, he'll just get himself eaten at this rate!" Levy laughed, and Rika's eyes widened at how blunt Levy was being. I grinned, although it was wrong to talk about this subject like this.

"Hey!" Ren protested. "I said I'm carpooling, definitely not walking home that late!" Levi made a weird face at him and I jabbed her, laughing. It was amusing until we felt Erza glare at us from across the table.

"U-umm..." Rika began to say.

"It's rude to talk about that when so many people are falling victim to those beasts," Erza said solemnly. "Ren and Lucy, you should know this since you both live in District 11, one of the more dangerous districts." The grins disappeared from our faces as Erza's glare softened just a bit.

"You're right," I replied awkwardly to break the silence. "Ren and I will be careful, don't worry." Erza nodded, and conversation started up again.

"So..." Mirajane gushed. "Have you heard about the new transfer student from District 3?"

"District 3?" Rika perked up. "District 3 has been the most dangerous place since the last few years. I can understand why someone would move away from there but... Why move here?"

Mira shrugged. "Well we live in one of the safest places, District 23. Well, except, you know, Lucy and Ren since they live in District 11. But they still count as District 23 citizens since they go to school here."

Rika frowned. "Still... For someone to live in district 3 at a time like this... I wonder what that person is like?"

"He's a guy," Mira inserted. "I have first period with him and he's pretty quiet, but I guess everyone is quiet during my English class." Mira shuddered, "The teacher is like... a devil or something, always yelling at us to do our work."

Gray suddenly sat down beside us, slouching. "What's up?"

I sighed. "Seriously?"

"I know, I know. Sorry, Lucy." He smirked, totally not serious at all. "Do you know where my gym shorts went?"

Everyone ignored him. It became a habit for Gray to lose his clothes, and they always appeared in the most random places, so no one bothered to look anymore. Especially that one time when Romeo found Gray's sweaty socks under Wendy's desk in fifth period... Well, you can see how that went...

The bell rang, and I packed up and walked to Chemistry II, my fifth period.

* * *

I sat down in class a few minutes before the bell rang. Taking out my notebook, I began doodling pictures of Rika, Ren, and me when we were in the park together as children. _Oh, right..._

 _That day at the park..._ I shook my head. Some memories are better tucked away in the corner of one's mind. However, this one...

 _People screaming... A corpse... And standing over that corpse... was a man with blood red eyes..._

Later on I discovered that ghouls actually had red eyes with black surrounding the pupils, but back then, all I could see was red. Scarlet blood... and... scarlet hair...

Blinking, I shook myself out of my thoughts. My phone vibrated. Turning it on, I peeked and saw a notification for a text from Mira. Making sure Ms. Miya, the Chemistry teacher, didn't see, I tapped my password in and read the text quickly.

All it said were four words:

 _He's in your class._

I glanced around, alarmed. A dark gray hoodie caught my eye right behind me. Onyx eyes stared back at me, piercing me, as if they can see right through me. His hair was covered by his hoodie, but strands of salmon colored hair framed his face. This is him, the transfer student from District 3, the District infested with ghouls.

I must've been staring, because he held my gaze for a long time. I quickly directed my attention away from him. And that's when Ms. Miya started talking.

"Class, please welcome our new transfer student named Natsu Dragneel! He has moved from District 3 to District 11 and is now attending our school."

My head was spinning. The students around us were all muttering to each other.

"District 3... The most dangerous...?"

"Moving to district 11? District 11 is far from here though..."

"Ah, speaking of district 11... Lucy lives there, right?"

A few of my classmates shot me sideways glances. I looked down.

I knew those glances. Those were the glances everyone gave me after the park incident. I shut my eyes, calming myself.

 _It's that girl...! The one with the friend that...!_

 _Hush... She might hear you._

 _Her poor, poor friend... I wonder if she feels guilty of her actions...!  
_

Memories, memories... I fingered my dragonfly pin, feeling the edges of bumps of the jewels carved on it. If only...

If only...

And then, I heard people gasp around me. Turning around, I looked at what had happened.

The transfer student had removed his hood from his head. Salmon hair, onyx eyes, and a solemn yet mysterious look on his face, he smirked at us. "Nice to meet you all," he said.

Everyone had probably expected him to look ragged and dirty, coming from District 3. This was not the case at all. Natsu Dragneel, a tall, fit, and mysterious student with a piercing gaze... He was nothing short of a heart-throb.

And I... All I could do was watch everyone's attention divert away from me and the talk of Districts.

Because of Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 _It all began with you._

 _You, whom I love.  
_

 _Thinking of back then, everything surely started that day... If only I hadn't held your gaze for so long... Would things have turned out differently? Perhaps so, but as fate would have it, I just couldn't turn away from you._

 _Because I was already yours._

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

 **I hope you all liked reading it! Please review and tell me yours thoughts and follow/favorite to keep up with the updates!**

 **The next chapter should be out within a week or so.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~CelestialRevenge**


	2. Coffee and Umbrellas

Thanks ThatOneFriend-3 and Fairytailnumber1Anime for reviewing my story! I appreciate the support. c:

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Coffee and Umbrellas  
**

"Nice to meet you all." One phrase and a smirk from Natsu Dragneel completely changed the mood of the entire class. Everyone around me started talking and asking Natsu questions.

"What was District 3 like...?"

"Welcome, Natsu! Want to have lunch with us tomorrow?"

"Did you transfer here in the middle of the year because it was too dangerous there?"

"Why District 11?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Class," Ms. Miya raised her voice. "The bell has rung and we have to begin now. Please save the conversation for later, okay?"

People around me groaned, disappointed that the new student didn't even have the time to answer any of the questions yet. Or maybe he just didn't want to. I turned around again and confirmed my theory based on the bored expression on his face.

He was looking outside the window, probably at the baseball team practicing outside. His eyes turned toward me and caught my gaze. Ugh, it was so hard to look away from this guy.

I turned back around. I'd better not turn around again or I'll be classified as a grade A creep. Fiddling with my pencil, I opened my notebook and proceeded to take notes over the lesson.

My next and last class is PE. The moment the bell rang, I gathered my things together and rushed out the door. The girl's locker room is located downstairs on the far right of the school, so I needed to hurry if I wanted to get there and change in time.

Throwing my backpack down and stuffing it in my locker when I arrived at the locker room, I quickly spun my locker combination in and took my gym clothes out, scurrying to a stall to change. The stalls always filled up quickly, since no one wanted to change out in the open in front of all the girls in the locker room. I finished changing and walked up to my locker again. The girls around me were gossiping about some actor's affair with a model— things I weren't interested in.

I sat down on the floor, waiting for the bell to ring so we can enter the gym. Conversation around me continued, and I began listening to them to pass the time quickly.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"Ooh... I heard! His name is Natsu Dragneel?!"

"Yeah, he's really quiet though! And his hoodie kind of hides his face."

"Really? In Chem class he talked and took off his hoodie!"

"What, are you sure? What did he look like?"

"Well... He was like... really cute, you know?"

"What? Oh, come on. I know you don't really mean cute."

"Yeah, he had this mysterious vibe to him. Really hot."

I internally rolled my eyes, hoping the bell would ring soon.

* * *

I walked into the gym and sat down on the bleachers. People began running in from the locker rooms, eager to get the last class over with. Taking a closer look, I guess not.

The people rushing in were all surrounding one person. Natsu Dragneel.

He seemed to be ignoring all of them, and put his hoodie back over his head. I wonder what happened in District 3 that made him like that... Ignoring others, hiding under that jacket of his...

Natsu sat down on the corner of the bleachers. Some people began to get the idea, and started leaving him alone. Others did not.

"Natsu? What's your number?" I heard a girl say. "Please don't ignore us."

Natsu spared her a glance. "You don't need my number."

The girl's face flushed, and she quickly backed off. Was everyone this blunt from District 3?

"Natsu Dragneel," Coach Akito called out, waving at Natsu to come over. "I want you to play on this team. Take off your hoodie first, it's covering your gym shirt."

"Sir," Natsu began. "This jacket is very important to me. I'd prefer to keep it on, is that okay?"

"Oh... Um, alright. Just this once," Coach Akito replied, baffled.

Natsu stepped into the basketball court and began to play. Surprisingly, he held up pretty well against the people on the basketball team. A little too well.

After the game ended, a few of the guys on the basketball said, "You sure you don't want to join? You're pretty good."

"Nah, I'll pass," Natsu replied, quickly stepping out of the gym right when the bell rang for dismissal.

* * *

Stepping out of the school gates, I tucked my jacket together tightly. It was really breezy today. Brushing a few strands of my hair behind my ear, I walked down to the bus stop. The District 3 bus will arrive soon. I envied the other students, who can easily walk home from school. From far away, I saw Rika wave towards me. I waved back, and smiled, watching her vanish among the crowd.

I took out a book to read. Normally, waiting for the bus to arrive didn't take long since Ren was here with me. I sighed. It had been a routine for us, and I just couldn't imagine him not here with me, his red hair blowing in the wind. He would turn to look at me with that concerned expression on his face, asking me if something was on his face or something, and why I was staring. And I would just look back at him.

A sudden screech of tires interrupted my thoughts. The bus was here. Upon boarding, I quickly showed the driver my annual ticket, and took a seat near the back. I took out my book again, this time determined not to let my thoughts distract me.

Forbidden love. What a cliche topic. Why did I choose this book for my English project again? If I could go back, I would have chosen something more interesting, like secrets of ghouls or something.

I turned the page.

 _...and Lyra knew she had to choose, and choosing was not easy. For if you had two people—both who mean the world to you—who's life would you choose to throw away? Lyra knew her own life was not enough to compensate, but to choose between two other lives... It was the cruelest punishment of all._

I closed the book when the bus came to a stop. Standing up, I lifted my backpack up and started walking up the aisle of the bus.

That was, until a familiar dark gray hoodie caught my eye. You've got to be kidding me. I remember Ms. Miya saying how Natsu moved to District 11 and all, but to go on the same bus with me at the same time?

Pretending that I didn't notice him, I got out my phone and started texting Levy, exiting the bus and walking on the road.

 **To: Levy**

 **I stalked Gajeel's social media yesterday for you. =.=  
**

 **And no, that girl was his cousin, not his girlfriend.**

Levy didn't reply, so I put my phone back in my pocket. Why does she have her phone off at a time like this?

I can see Natsu walking ahead with black headphones on. I followed slowly behind him. We live in the same direction I guess...

Wait, should I walk faster instead? If I walk too slow it'll look like I'm following him or something. And after he caught me staring _twice_ in class, being caught again creeping behind him might not be a good idea.

I sped up, catching up to him and passing him. Checking my watch, I pretended I was in a hurry to walk home. 4:25 pm...

 _4:25 pm..._

 _When I was 12, at the park... The man standing over the corpse. Hiding behind a bush, I..._

 _I let out the biggest shriek in my life. A bad choice, yes. I should've just kept quiet. But those red eyes staring at me back then..._

I shuddered.

 _And, right when he was about to lunge at me... Scarlet hair..._

I felt a hand grab at my wrist. I jumped, turning around quickly until I found myself face to face with Natsu.

"W-what are you doing?!" I said a little too loudly, still shaken from the flashback.

He was almost a head taller than me, so he leaned down a little, looking at me in the eyes. His pupils were deep black, and I found myself staring, entranced. They also had the same depth to them that Ren's eyes have. Thinking of Ren, I calmed down a little.

Ren...

I looked back up at those eyes, expecting Ren's concerned expression, but I was met with nothing. Just blank annoyance.

Natsu let go of my wrist, still holding his gaze with me, but maintaining that blank, uninterested expression on his face.

"You're about to crash into a house. _My_ house," he said slowly.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," I muttered, realizing I was standing in his front yard, about to walk into the wall.

"Yeah, okay," he replied, taking off his headphones and pulling his hoodie down. His ruffled, salmon hair came into view and he ran his hair through it, straightening it out, although it just made it more ruffled. He sighed, looking down. Then, he met my gaze again and I found that I couldn't look away. "Just be careful next time."

"R-right," I quickly said in response, and backed out of his yard. That was really awkward.

I took a right turn and walked for another ten minutes or so until I reached my house. Honestly, I wouldn't really call it house, but it was all I can afford, living on my own. I mean, I'm not that poor or anything, just not rich enough to splurge on a fancy house to live alone.

My parents... Well, they're living by themselves in District 12. They send me letters, money for food and tuition, and random gifts they've bought, but that's it. No phone calls, no emails. Just a letter with money every month, and gifts for the holidays. I do appreciate them very much, though. At a time like this, anyone would be grateful to have loving parents like mine.

I dumped my backpack on the floor and finished up my homework.

"District 11 becoming even more dangerous..."

I rolled my eyes and turned off the TV in the background. I don't need to hear that right now.

I laid down on my bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

The next day at school, I saw Ren again during calculus class. He looked refreshed, and I was glad, knowing nothing happened to him yesterday night when he went home.

"Lucy," Ren waved at me, his warm green eyes brightening up my mood instantly. "How was your walk home yesterday?"

"It was fine," I replied. "The new student, Natsu, lives in the same neighborhood so I'll be okay."

"He lives in the same neighborhood as us?" Ren questioned. "That's surprising... Our neighborhood is rather secluded."

I shrugged. "You're right."

"Just be careful okay? Remember to stay away from darker places and avoid being alone with anyone suspicious." Ren asserted.

 _Just be careful next time._

Natsu's voice from yesterday echoed in my mind.

"I will. Thanks, Ren," I told him, a little shy.

* * *

The lunch bell rang. I bought another cup of black coffee hidden in the corner of the fridge in the lunch line and sat down by Rika. Honestly, I couldn't stand school lunch at all, after finding a strand of stringy brown hair in my salad a few months ago.

I eyed Natsu, who was sitting at the table beside us. People began crowding him slowly.

Natsu continued to ignore them, and stood up and started buying lunch from the lunch line. He stacked a slice of pizza, chips, and some water onto his tray and proceeded to pay for his lunch. Sitting back down, he was again surrounded by a mob of people either trying to recruit him into a club, sports team, or to get his number.

Natsu picked at his food; in the end, he only drank some water. Some girl gestured Natsu to try the chicken she bought, and I saw Natsu hesitate a bit before refusing.

"Natsu won't you eat some? It's really good."

Natsu smiled halfheartedly. "I'll pass. Cafeteria food is pretty gross." The girl (I think her name is Cheria?) looked pretty disappointed.

"O-oh... Sorry..."

"Lucy!" Levy yelled, interrupting me.

"What?" I replied, startled.

"What are you looking at?" Levy asked. "I called your name so many times!"

"At the new student," I told her. "I'm kind of offended, honestly."

"Huh? Why?" She inquired.

"He just told that girl that cafeteria food is disgusting. And I eat cafeteria food every freaking day!" I rolled my eyes. I mean, I can't deny what he said, but it was still pretty rude. Maybe it wasn't just because he said that, but because he embarrassed me yesterday in front of his house, but I was pretty annoyed.

"Well, you get offended pretty easily I guess," Levy said. "Want me to go yell at him?"

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, Lucy. Whatever you say~"

Just now, the bell rang. I stood up and stomped over to Natsu's table. He looked at me, his eyes fixed on mine.

"What you said just now," I began to say. "It was really rude. I eat the food here every day, and at least the coffee is decent!" I turned around and walked back to where Levy was.

"Wait," Natsu said, blinking. "I didn't know coffee was sold here."

I sighed, annoyed. "Maybe if you weren't so critical of the food here, you would have noticed. Anyways, it's in the corner of the fridge in the lunch line."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah," I turned away and walked to Chemistry class.

* * *

Chemistry and PE flew by quickly, mostly because of all the commotion the other students were causing because of Natsu. Fortunately, the crowd died down much faster than yesterday. Midterm exams were coming soon, and after that, the winter school dance will be held. I honestly wasn't ready for either of them.

Standing in front of the bus stop now, I waited impatiently for the bus to come. Why did this guy have to be next to me here? I glared at Natsu for a second. Why didn't I notice him at the bus stop yesterday? And what was with his weird response during lunch? I'm probably worrying over nothing, but I had nothing else to think about, anyway.

Well, except for Ren. If only he were here with me on the bus again...

The District 3 bus arrived and a puff of smoke billowed from its pipes. Ugh. Walking in after Natsu, I sat in the back again. Putting on my earbuds, I began listening to my playlist, watching the buildings speed past me outside the bus window.

Droplets of water landed on the window, blurring my view. Rain...

I took out my book again.

 _"If you truly needed me, Lyra," he whispered. "Then I will always be here, waiting for you."_

 _"But... I didn't even choose to save you! Why would you do this for me?" Lyra screamed at him. She was losing her mind slowly, spiraling deeper and deeper into this endless maze. She didn't want this to happen._

 _"Because you... you were the only one who could understand me," his words were painfully bitter._

 _"I don't understand you. Not even a bit!"_

 _"You did."_

 _"Can't you see? The reason why I abandoned you? It's not because I understand!"_

I shut the book. It's like I already know how it's going to end. Maybe I really should switch books for my project...

Seeing the bus stop growing closer through the foggy windows, I grabbed the book and put it in my backpack, slowly standing up.

Walking down the aisle, this time making sure to exit before Natsu, I stepped down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

It was raining. Droplets of water hitting the ground filled my ears, each sound louder than the last. I've got to hurry home before it begins to rain harder. Raising my backpack over my head, I sprinted down the road to where my house was. Why did it have to be so far away?

I paused at the streetlights as cars zoomed past me. My backpack was soaked, and wind blew harder than before, sending freezing chills up my back. The sidewalk was drenched, and so were my clothes.

Ren...

A honk from a speeding car made me jump, and more cars drove past me. The sound of rain became muffled, and I let out a sigh. It seemed like the rain had subsided a little.

I looked up at the sky, expecting to see the gray clouds clearing up, but all I saw was the underside of a black umbrella. Huh?

I turned around and was met with Natsu's piercing gaze. His onyx eyes were like dark storm clouds, unable to read.

"Well? How long are you going to keep standing there?" He smiled, and I realized that the road was clear.

"Oh," I muttered. I stepped onto the streets with Natsu behind me, holding the umbrella over our heads.

"Your house is farther than mine, so how about I walk you there?" Natsu suggested.

"Or I could just borrow your umbrella after you arrive at your house," I retorted.

"No, I'll walk with you. Consider this a thank you from lunch today," he said.

I turned around to face him. Lunch today? Unless he means the coffee thing? I guess that's reasonable, but...

And his eyes met mine. It was a soft, grateful look I haven't seen before.

The rain still poured around us, and car tires in the distance screeched against the flooded roads. But that didn't matter. It didn't even matter that we were still standing in the middle of the road. Because at the moment, I saw something in him that I haven't seen before.

It was a forlorn gaze deep inside this time that had me entranced.

* * *

 _And, of course, I just couldn't look away._

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 2-  
**

 **Thank you for reading! Leave comments or suggestions by reviewing, and don't forget to follow for notifications on updates!**

 **~CelestialRevenge**


	3. Startling Reality

**Thanks for the support from my reviewers! c:**

 **ThatOneFriend-3 -**

Even though there are only 2 chapters so far, more people need to follow this story because its so amazingly written.  
Keep up the amazing work! **Thanks, I'm glad you liked my writing! I will try to update often. :3  
**

 **Celestic1234 -**

This Story is Amazing! I love it! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! **Thanks! I will! :)**

 **starfiresusan18 -**

Great chappy. Really happy about it being longer this time. I really loved the story. Can't wait for the next update. **Thank you! Hope you enjoy this update. c:**

 **Fairytailnumber1Anime -** *thumbs up!* i cant wait for the next chapter! it getting good! **Thanks! The story will be getting into the main plot soon! :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The rain still poured around us, and car tires in the distance screeched against the flooded roads. But that didn't matter. It didn't even matter that we were still standing in the middle of the road. Because at the moment, I saw something in him that I haven't seen before.

It was a forlorn gaze deep inside this time that had me entranced.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Startling Reality  
**

 _No, I'll walk with you. Consider this a thank you from lunch today..._

"It's no problem..." I said softly. "You don't have to thank me for that, you know. I was just making a point."

My footsteps slowed down, and I trailed slowly behind him, looking at the now peaceful streets around us. We entered the neighborhood where we live in, and I saw Natsu's house pass by.

The rain began to cease, and so did the sounds of traffic around us. It was peaceful, yet awkward to walk alone on the streets with Natsu, and I desperately wanted to break the silence.

"Thanks... for, you know..." I said, a little too loud. "I'll hold the umbrella for you. You don't have to go this far."

I stepped forward and motioned to grab the handle of the umbrella, but Natsu shifted his hand away unconsciously at the very exact moment. My fingers grasped at the empty space before me and I tripped, losing my balance and toppled forward.

A dizzying sensation washed over me and I saw the wet, cement ground coming closer and closer. I shut my eyes.

 _Thump!_

Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was a concerned face. Natsu's concerned face.

His arm was wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him, balancing me.

We were close. Too close.

His onyx eyes were looking straight into mine, piercing into my soul with that deep, dark hue. He was leaning forward, steadying me, and his soft salmon hair brushed against my forehead.

The black umbrella was lying upside down on the ground, water slowly accumulating in it.

"Walking you home was an act of repayment, not for you to trip and fall on your face," Natsu smirked playfully.

I quickly brushed him off of me and helped myself back up, face flushed. "T-thanks."

Natsu nodded and picked up the fallen umbrella, shaking the rain droplets off of it. He then handed it to me, and I firmly held onto it, holding it above both of our heads.

Not that it mattered, anyway. We were both soaked, and the rain had almost completely stopped now. Regardless, I continued walking home, holding Natsu's umbrella with him following behind me.

When I reached the doorstep of my home, I gave Natsu back his umbrella.

"Thank you," I said.

He shrugged. "No prob."

I tried not to flush at his indifference, and turned away, walking into my house.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, laying down on my bed. Turning, I faced the my night stand and looked at the picture frame sitting on it for many years.

A picture of Rika, Ren, and me sitting in the grass together.

Before the incident.

It seemed like everything peaceful that happened was before then. Everything that came afterwards made a mess of our lives, leading to Rika moving away from District 11 and many more things to come.

The park incident.

4:25 pm. Four years ago, when I was twelve, Ren and I decided to go to the park together, like we always have. I, being the clumsy little idiot I was, stumbled onto a corpse being devoured by a so-called "ghoul".

 _Hiding behind a bush, I..._

 _I let out the biggest shriek in my life. I should've just kept quiet. But those red eyes staring at me back then..._

 _They were enough to paralyze me, even now._

 _Although I was shaking from fear, I still couldn't—and can't_ _—move a muscle._

 _And that was my biggest mistake. And now, because of my actions, the memories that come afterwards will forever be engraved within my mind._

* * *

Another ordinary day at school. Everyone around me seemed excited for the winter dance coming up, but I couldn't see what was so special about it. Perhaps it was because I'll probably end up alone there.

At lunch, Rika handed Ren and me tickets to the winter dance.

"And extras for your dates," she winked, handing us each an extra.

"Don't those cost a lot?" Levy asked, irritated.

"Yeah, but couples get discounts if they buy 2 tickets together. Just like prom!" Rika exclaimed. "I didn't buy mine yet though. I hope someone can ask me out." She smiled and blushed slightly.

"No way, Rika. You already have someone in mind?" Levy asked.

"Oh... No, haha," Rika said, embarrassed. "I actually have no idea. I just got too excited."

"Then come with us," Ren said, handing her his extra ticket. "We can all go as friends this year."

"Yeah," I agreed. Ren and Rika were both pretty popular, and I don't know what I would do if they went without me.

"Alright then," Rika smiled. "I missed going to these events with just us!"

I nodded.

* * *

After I exited the bus, I waited for Natsu to follow. He was holding a frappuccino. (A type of coffee.)

I tried not to smile.

"Do you really like coffee or something?" I questioned.

"I guess," he nodded.

"Hmm," I said. "You seem nicer than you were a few days ago."

The resounding echo of our footsteps grew louder and louder.

He didn't reply.

This was getting awkward.

"So..." I began to say. "Are you going to the winter dance?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked. "It seems pretty fun."

"I don't see the point in going."

Ah... So he was like me.

"Everyone seems to like being around you, though," I stated.

"I don't like socializing with those kind of people," he said curtly.

"Those kind of people?" I wondered. "What about me?"

Okay, maybe that was kind of stupid to ask. But it seems like he likes talking to me too, since he ignored the other people who approached him at school. Maybe I was different.

"You're no different," he responded.

Ouch. It was like he read my mind.

"But," he continued. "At least you're honest about your feelings."

I turned around, facing him. Was I honest about my feelings? I don't think so. At the very least, I wasn't honest to myself. If I truly was, then those feelings from four years ago... The feelings from the park incident...

Everything... would be much simpler...

I rolled my eyes, but Natsu caught me off guard, backing me up against the wall. He had a very serious expression on his face, looking at me, as if searching for answers.

My back pressed against the cold bricks, and I felt his warmth from this distance.

"Was that not the answer you were expecting?" He asked me. His dark eyes were piercing through me, as if reaching the darkness I've tucked away from long ago.

What was the answer I was expecting? I don't know, myself.

"Natsu..." I said softly. "What... about you? Are you honest about your own feelings?"

He smirked, breaking the moment.

"No," he said simply, and pulled away.

The rest of the walk resulted in silence.

* * *

I ended up giving the extra ticket back to Rika, who found a date quickly. Out of all people, it just _had_ to be Gray, the guy who ruined my jacket with orange juice two days ago.

It was clear to me that they didn't like each other, either. Rika was probably too nice to let her ticket go to waste, and Gray would never miss a _winter_ dance for the world. He was just that kind of guy. However, Juvia wasn't too pleased.

As for me... Well, I'm going with Ren, which I'm definitely not complaining about.

I wasn't the only one that was happy with the outcome of this, though. Levy has been celebrating nonstop about her date with Gajeel to the winter dance, although I have no idea how she made that happen.

"Ren," I asked. "Have you planned on what you're going to wear to the dance?"

"Not yet," he said. "What about you?"

"I haven't either," I admitted. "Um... What color do you think will look nice on me?"

Ren smiled. "Lucy, I know you. And I know you well enough to say that any color suits you."

He knew exactly what to say.

My face was probably beet red, and I tried to hide it by coughing.

"I'll... I'll just go with royal purple, then," I concluded.

"But Lucy, there is one problem though," Ren said softly.

"What is it?"

"It's my responsibility to ensure that the others carpooling with me get home safely the night of the dance," he said. "Since the competition is the day after that..."

"Oh, I understand," I said. "How could I forget?" I chuckled. "I'll make sure to wish you good luck on your competition."

He gently patted my head. "Thanks, Lucy."

I smiled, my face burning.

* * *

Day of the winter dance.

Dressed in my purple gown, I stepped out Ren's car and into the building where the dance will be taking place. Ren held my hand, and we walked in together.

It was a crowded place, filled with people both from our school and from other schools. I spotted Levy and Gajeel dancing awkwardly in the distance, and smiled. Gray and Juvia were in the corner, and Rika was attacking the food. Normally, I would be there with her, but Ren's firm grip on my hand kept me there next to him.

And I don't mind being next to him like this...

"Shall we dance?" Ren asked.

I chuckled. "I can't dance."

"Neither can I," he whispered. "But let's try, okay?"

I smiled brightly, and we swayed to the music.

"Umm... I don't think we're doing this right." I laughed.

"Shhh," he said quietly. "Just pretend no one is watching. It's just us."

Just us, huh?

Isn't it how that book ended?

Lyra, floating away in the sea, imagining it was just herself and her beloved.

 _Just us, huh?_

But no... This is reality. And in reality, I'm staring into Ren's eyes as he looks kindly into mine. We're so close to each other, yet not close enough.

I don't want our friendship to fade...

Not like how it did with Rika years ago...

 _Why won't you... stay with me forever?_

"Why won't you... stay with me forever?"

I blinked.

Did I just say that aloud? Wait, no... It wasn't me who said it aloud...

"Ren?" I looked up at him. He ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't know why I said that..."

"Oh..." I replied.

"At the same time, I'm not sorry," he grasped my hand tighter. "I meant it, Lucy."

I didn't know what to say. Isn't this a confession? What do I say? I love you too?

I must have hesitated, because Ren looked at me and sighed.

"Ren, I—" I began, but was cut off with his phone's ringtone.

"Sorry, Lucy. It's from my mom," Ren quickly picked up.

Ren's mom... Hearing about her sent a jolt of guilt up my spine.

Please don't be about her condition...

Please don't be about her condition... Please...

"What?" Ren said into the phone. "I will be right there."

"Is it...?" I asked.

Ren nodded slowly. "It's her condition..."

I looked down.

Ren leaned down and touched his forehead to my hair softly. "It's not your fault," he whispered. "Don't be so worried. I'll try to be back."

"Okay," I said, but I knew he wouldn't come back. Not today.

I watched Ren disappear into the crowd, heading towards the exit.

I could have offered to go with him, but that wouldn't be the best idea...

His mother's condition... is partially my fault. Four years ago, his mother went into shock and has been on medication since then.

I don't know what I can do. If only I hadn't screamed and got Ren involved at the park incident, his mother wouldn't have been traumatized, resulting in this...

I walked over to where they were serving food and drinks.

Just us, huh? I smiled bitterly. No, _this_ is reality. Reality wasn't staring at Ren's affectionate eyes or dancing with him alone like this.

I grabbed something that distinctly resembled grape juice and began to drink it. Everything tasted bitter in this reality.

Perhaps this is what they mean by drinking away one's troubles. My reality was fading into a dizzying dream-like sensation.

I stumbled toward the exit. That cup of grape juice... or what I _thought_ was grape juice... wasn't it at all...

I received a text from Ren apologizing for not being able to come back.

I expected that.

The fresh air outside hit me, and I let out a sigh of relief. My dizzy sensation was fading and I walked forward, heading for home.

It'll probably take a few hours, since Ren was my ride... I could ask Rika, but why would I want to go back in that place?

One step after another...

Thirty minutes had passed... Or maybe an hour? I had lost track of time.

Suddenly three people's voices caught my attention.

"Hey, girly! What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"Going home," I said.

"Aww. You need a ride?" The three men walked closer, and they reeked of cigars and booze. Gross.

"No, thank you," I said. "My home isn't that far away, and I have a few friends waiting for me not far from here."

"Oh? And where are they?" They said. "Why don't you come with us, eh?"

"No thanks. Please leave me alone..."

"Come on, girly," one of them grabbed my arm roughly.

I screamed and kicked him in the shin.

"Now you've done it..." he said.

"Done what?"

A familiar voice.

Natsu's voice.

I let out a relieved cry, and Natsu grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him.

My face was buried into his chest, and I stayed there, turned away from those men.

"What do you think you were doing?" Natsu asked. I don't know if he was asking me or the men, but I sniffled.

It felt like all my feelings of sorrow from earlier and this incident just overflowed at this moment, and I began to cry into his chest.

"What do you think?" The men snickered.

Natsu placed a gentle hand on my head. I didn't know he could be gentle like that...

"Don't even think about it," Natsu said, and I could sense his anger rising. "She belongs to me."

She belongs to me.

I... belong to him?

And in this brief moment, safely tucked in his embrace, I felt that way, also.

As if we were alone in the world.

* * *

 _Just us, huh? Perhaps so..._

* * *

 **-End of Chapter 3-  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **~CelestialRevenge**


End file.
